Zorro
Zorro was a competitor robot that solely participated in the seventh series of Robot Wars, built by Team Ming who also entered the seeded Ming Dienasty into the same series. Zorro was equally as unsuccessful as Ming Dienasty, being eliminated in the first round after being flipped over by Ripper. Design Zorro was a box-shaped machine made out of an RCV unit from Cotterell's new company Robogeddon, like Ming Dienasty. In place of Ming Dynasty's drill, however, Zorro was armed with a red, 500W driven tri-bar spinning blade, very similar to American robot and BattleBots heavyweight champion Son of Whyachi. The robot was stable and fast, due to its four-wheel drive and skid-steer system, and the weapon had destructive potential, with Andrew Cotterell stating that it destroyed two other as yet unidentified robots in a qualifier round during a pre-match interview. However, Zorro was untested in the arena and used a lot of battery power, which drained the robot of energy to power the weapon and a special self-righting mechanism within the weapon, which failed to work. Additionally, Zorro was initially found to be over the weight limit before it was due to compete in Series 7, resulting in Team Ming making several adjustments to its body and weapon which stripped it down to its bare RCV chassis and caused the weapon's strength balance to be out. Etymology The name Zorro is a direct reference to the fictional character Zorro, a Spanish vigilante created in 1919, who would later be the focus of film and TV adaptations which inspired Team Ming. The Team Zorro was built by Team Ming, best-known for the Ming series of robots which entered five different series of the show, including Series 7 where Zorro also competed, under the same captaincy of Andrew Cotterell, builder and driver of both robots. He was joined by his son Alex Cotterell, and Alex's friend Fox Abrahams, creating a different team line-up to Ming Dienasty, where Andrew Cotterell entered alongside Oliver and Elliot Cotterell. For Zorro's appearance, Team Ming exchanged their usual Ming costumes for outfits inspired by TV and film interpretations of Zorro, which also provided the robot's namesake. Robot History Series 7 Zorro entered Heat P, fighting Ripper, Aggrobot and Reptirron The Second in its first round battle, after Ming Dienasty had already been eliminated in Heat H, eight prior to Zorro's. It started by dodging Ripper's initial charge as it got its weapon up to speed and drove around the arena, before slamming into Aggrobot and tearing off the stuffed toy fixed to its right-hand side. However, the impact stopped Zorro's weapon and bent one of its beams, leaving it defenceless as Ripper charged in and flipped it over. With Zorro's srimech failing to work, it was counted out by Refbot and hammered by Mr. Psycho, who picked Zorro up and carried it around the arena as the three surviving robots fought each other. He placed Zorro on the Drop Zone square, but released it from his grasp, allowing Zorro to land back onto its wheels and escape. Zorro continued to drive around the arena before slamming into Ripper and getting picked up by Mr. Psycho again, who spun it around before dropping it into the pit seconds before 'cease' was called. Zorro was eliminated from the Seventh Wars, along with Aggrobot following the subsequent judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Chronologically, Zorro was the last robot to enter the Robot Wars Arena in the original series. **It is also the last UK Series competitor when listed alphabetically. Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7